Mistakes Made
by fanfic1975
Summary: No longer a ONE SHOT! JPOV-Joe goes undercover and gets a surprise when he comes home. BABE story.
1. Chapter 1 JPOV

**Hey guys, it's me again! Thanks for all your reviews. This is just a really short story from Joe's POV. I always thought that Joe was an ASS! They way he treats Steph is horrible and what kind of name is Cupcake? Sick!**

**As always: I don't own or make money from this that right belongs to JE! I just like to change them so I like them better.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this little ditty!**

**All mistakes are mine and mine alone! **

**JPOV**

I can't believe how badly I messed things up.

Let me explain.

Ten months ago I left to go undercover on a big drug bust. We were after all the players from the little drug pusher to the man in charge. We had good Intel and it should have only taken a couple of months. I am not sure how things got so messed up but they did.

Before I left, I purposely got into a fight with my on again and off again girlfriend, Cupcake or Stephanie Plum. She is beautiful but I couldn't stand her job or her friends. She thinks that she is a bounty hunter and I think she is just a magnet for disaster. Her friends are nothing more than common thugs and street walkers. I wish she would just agree to marry me and then she can quit her job and stay home.

I knew that this job would take me away for awhile and being undercover had some perks. I was working with Terry, my ex girlfriend. I knew that I would not be able to resist being with Terry so I started that fight, which caused our break up, so I wouldn't have to feel guilty. Just like every other time I went undercover I knew Stephanie would be waiting for me when I got home.

Anyway, the bad Intel caused me to be undercover longer than I had hoped for, but now I am on my way home. We got the bad guys and they are all sitting in jail waiting for trial. I was pleased how it turned out but glad to go home. I missed my house and my dog, Bob. I had a great time with Terry but I was ready to get back to my Cupcake.

When I got home; I unpacked my bag and tried to call Cupcake. I got a little worried that her number was disconnected, so I figured that I would just head over to her apartment. I showered and shaved and headed to my truck.

I couldn't wait until I saw Cupcake, I would bring her some Pino's and tell her the "boys" missed her and I would be welcomed in. When I got to Pino's I couldn't believe my eyes. Sitting in the back booth was my Cupcake with her band of thugs, better known as Ranger and his men. He had his arm around her shoulder and she was leaning into his side smiling up at him.

I started walking over to them and the whole place got quiet.

"Cupcake, what are you doing with these thugs? This isn't the way my future wife should be acting." I yelled at her.

All the men stood up in front of her. She stood up and squeezed between the guys. "It's okay guys, I can handle this." She told them. She looked up at Ranger and smiled before she turns to me with a glare.

"DON'T CALL ME CUPCAKE. I am not your Cupcake you stupid son of a bitch. I am not, and I will never be your wife. We have been finished for 10 months. I told you the last time you started a fight that I was done. It's your fault that you didn't listen. I am sure that you were totally faithful to me when you were gone, right?" She yelled getting right up into my face. Ranger put his arms around her and started whispering in her ear. She turned towards him and as she put her hand on his chest, I noticed a ring on her finger.

"What the hell is that on your hand? You're engaged to this guy?" I felt like steam was coming out my ears, I was so pissed off.

"No, I am not engaged. I am married! I have been for 5 months. Oh yeah and before you hear it from the 'burg, we are also 3 months pregnant. So get out of my face and leave me alone. You had your chance and you blew it. I am happier with Carlos than I ever was with you. You need to get over yourself and move on."

I can't believe it; with all time I spent trying to convince her that we should get married and have kids she was going to have one with HIM. I went to grab arm when the guys she was with closed in around her.

"I don't think so; you don't get to touch her. She told her to leave her alone and I suggest you listen to her." Ranger said.

With that they all started to leave. As they were by the door it swung open and in marched Terry.

'Oh shit, this can't be good' I thought.

"You Asshole…YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!" She yelled in my face.

Laughter was heard all around the bar. Stephanie was clutched to Rangers arm and almost on the floor she was laughing so hard. "That's great Joe! Enjoy!"

What the hell was I supposed to do now?


	2. Chapter 2 Bpov

**Ok guys, so many people have asked…so I am going to do it. I am sorry for the delay but my old computer was so bad that half the keys quit working and it was really frustrating to type. I just got a new one today and I am good to go…hopefully I will be able to write more. I do work fulltime and have kids with a lot of activities so please bear with me.**

**Here is chapter two of Mistakes Made. **

**Janet Evanovich owns all but I just play with them. Someday I hope for a Ranger of my own, until then this will have to do! I don't have a beta…and not interested in one; so all the mistakes made are mine! Hehe!**

**SPOV**

The last few months have been pretty eventful.

Joe broke up with me to go undercover, and I told him that it would be the last time. I was sick of him breaking up with me so that he would feel no guilt. This has happened many times over our two year relationship and I was sick of it. Granted, I had taken a few liberties with Ranger when this happened but this time was different. I knew that I had to do something different.

After the break up, Ranger had asked me to work full time for him, doing research and monitoring. I was really unsure. I knew that I didn't want to stay at Vinnie's much longer but I didn't want to be tied to a desk all day either. We talked about it and came to an agreement. I would do searches, distractions, surveillance, and watch the monitors. I also agreed to work out three times a week and cut back on my sweets; of course, I still had to train and carry my gun. It was a form of compromise that worked for both of us.

Two months later I was settling in quite nice at RangeMan, and I didn't even mind the workouts anymore. My body was toned in ways it has never have been before. Ranger offered me an apartment on the 4th floor; and I decided to take it. I was torn about it because I didn't want the guys to be able to come in whenever they wanted; but I had a talk with them and they ensured me that they wouldn't unless I am hurt. Being safer in my apartment has been a wonderful feeling. I had dinner with Ranger up on the 7th floor many times and we had even gone out on a few dates. I feel like I have come to know him more in the last few months then I did in the years before.

One morning I woke up to Ranger in my bedroom. He told me that he was called up for a mission and would be gone for about a month, depending. He couldn't tell me anymore than that and I understood. I was scared for him, but I knew that he was the best at what he did and had to hold onto that.

While Ranger was gone, Tank was in charge. The business was growing so fast it was hard to keep up. A few days after Ranger left I was in talking to Tank and saw how overwhelmed he was and offered to help. Even though I have a business degree, I didn't want to be stuck doing all the work. I liked being able to help out and get him out of the office too. With Hectors help I upgraded some programs that made the work go easier. I wondered why they hadn't done it in the past; but realized that no one had the time to get it all set up. It took me a few days but soon the office was in good shape and Tank was all caught up.

Ranger returned after about a month and half. It took longer than he wanted but was glad to be home; without all the paperwork to do. To celebrate, he took me out for supper. We had a great time together. After supper, we decided to take a walk and talk.

Ranger was quiet at first, but that didn't surprise me. I was just enjoying being with him again. I missed him when he was gone. After a few minutes he started talking. He told me how that was the last mission that he would have to go on, how he wanted to have our 'someday', and to focus on RangeMan. I was so happy I could have burst. It was a perfect night.

It wasn't long after, days really, we started dating that we decided to move in together. We had wasted so much time already we didn't want to wait longer. We talked about buying a house, but I didn't want that. I was happy living on 7, and I knew he felt better there too. There was unused space on the floor, so if we decided to we could expand the apartment.

One night, as we were lying in bed, Ranger pulled out a box and asked me to marry him. I accepted and asked him how soon he wanted it. I think he was joking around and said that he would marry me tomorrow if I would let him. Imagine his surprise when I agreed. I didn't need anything big. I already had the big 'Burg wedding and look how that turned out.

The next morning we grabbed Tank from his office and had him come with us. He had no clue as to where we were going and we didn't bother to tell him right away. He was surprised and happy for us when we finally told him. Good thing that Ranger has money to throw around to make it possible it rush it and get us in right away. I can just hear what my mom will have to say about it, but right now, I didn't care. I was happy; happier than I have ever been in my life.

When we got back the guys are happy for us and threw us a party. Ranger called his parents and they were excited for us. They understood that the wedding fit us and were not upset to miss it. My mom on the other hand still hasn't talked to me, but I don't consider that a loss either. I knew that I would never be the 'Burg girl that she wanted me to be; but I couldn't change who I am for her. I was done doing that. My dad and grandma were happy, they both loved Ranger.

Not much has changed in our lives after we got married. We were still the same people, only now my last name is different. That was until 2 months after the wedding. I hadn't even noticed it, but leave it to Ella to figure out something that Ranger and I should have known.

Yep, you guessed it. I was pregnant. I was scared at first; not knowing how Ranger would react to it. I couldn't have been more surprised at how excited he was, and don't get me started on the Merry Men. From the moment we told them, I could barely move without one of them being right there. Ranger the worst of them all. Baby things started to appear randomly. It started with a bib saying 'If you think I am cute you should see my uncles' and took off from there.

When I was 3 month pregnant, I was craving Pino's. Ranger and a bunch of the guys went with me to eat. We had just finished and sitting talking when the whole place got quiet. Joe had walked in. I hadn't seen him since our break up, I figured that he was still on assignment and was happy that he wasn't around. I wonder if anyone has told him about my marriage yet. By the way his face looks, I didn't think so.

"Cupcake, what are you doing with these thugs? This isn't the way my future wife should be acting." Joe yelled at me as he stormed over to our table.

All the men stood up in front of me; forming a barricade between Joe and I. I stood up and squeezed between the guys. "It's okay guys, I can handle this." I told them. I looked up at Ranger and smiled before turning to him with a glare. I knew that they wanted to protect me, but I had to stand on my own feet.

"DON'T CALL ME CUPCAKE. I am not your Cupcake you stupid son of a bitch. I am not, and I will never be your wife. We have been finished for 10 months. I told you the last time you started a fight that I was done. It's your fault that you didn't listen. I am sure that you were totally faithful to me when you were gone, right?" I yelled, getting right up into his face. Ranger put his arms around me and started whispering in my ear; trying to calm me. I turned towards him and put my hand on his chest trying to calm him also. I know he didn't want Morelli anywhere near me or our baby. I heard Joe gasp as I moved my hand.

"What the hell is that on your hand? You're engaged to this guy?" He yelled at me. I knew he was pissed, His face was turning red and his arms were gesturing like crazy.

"No, I am not engaged. I am married! I have been for 5 months. Oh yeah and before you hear it from the 'Burg, we are also 3 months pregnant. So get out of my face and leave me alone. You had your chance and you blew it. I am happier with Carlos than I ever was with you. You need to get over yourself and move on."

I just wanted to get out of there and head home. I am glad he knew that I had moved on, and not waited for him; but I never intended for him to be hurt. I know he always wanted to marry me and have kids but I couldn't handle that life. With Joe, I figured that I would end up stuck in the house with kids. The typical 'Burg housewife, staying home cooking and cleaning. I would have died an early death with that kind of life. Being with Ranger, I know that he would support me no matter what job I wanted to do.

As I was turning away from him I saw his arm reach out for me and the guys close in closer to me. It was like a Stephanie sandwich.

"I don't think so; you don't get to touch her. She told her to leave her alone and I suggest you listen to her." Ranger said.

With that we started to leave. As we got to the door it swung open and in marched Terry.

I looked at her and she looked like she was loaded for bear, out on a hunt, ready to kill; and her target was still standing by the table we had just left.

"You Asshole…YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!" She yelled in Joe's face.

Laughter was heard all around the bar. I was clutching onto Rangers arm, almost on the floor, laughing so hard. "That's great Joe! Enjoy!" I said!

With that we walked out, enjoying the fact that, for once, I won't be the one that they talked about. The 'Burg was going to have a field day with this one. I couldn't wait to hear all about it.

**I am thinking maybe one or two more chapter after this one….depends on how carried away I get. After all we have to find out if the baby will be a boy or girl and what Joe does!**

**For those of you that are interested, I do have a Facebook page: One shots by Fanfic1975. Go check it out. I don't do much on there but I do post all my stories there too!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! I love reviews but they are not necessary; if you do, please be kind. I do with criticism—when it is constructive. No one is perfect, and I am far from that.**


	3. Chapter 3 RPOV

**Mistakes Made Chapter 3**

**Janet Evanovich owns all but I just play with them. Someday I hope for a Ranger of my own, until then this will have to do! I don't have a beta…and not interested in one; so all the mistakes made are mine! Hehe!**

**RPOV**

Things have changed so much in my life the last few months. I am married to the love of my life and we are expecting our first baby.

I have made many mistakes when it came to my Babe. I had said so many hurtful thing in the past to her. Most of them were true at the time and now they no longer apply. When I was still running missions for the government, I didn't want to get into a relationship with anyone in case I didn't come home.

When Morelli and Steph broke up this last time, I knew that I wanted more with her. She insisted that she was done with him. I wanted to believe her but I had my doubts; she always went back. I was sick of being without her but I wanted to make sure that the break up stuck.

I asked her to come work for me and to get training. It took some compromising for her to agree, but the things we agreed on were things we both could live with. I tried to include her in my life more and more. I thought it was great with her working for me, but having her move in was the icing on the cake. To have her out of that rattletrap apartment and safe, in my building at night, was a great relief. I had to threaten the guys with time on the matts to respect her privacy. I knew that she loved the guys, but she was fiercely independent.

Suppers on seven became a regular occurrence, as well going out on a few dates. When I was convinced that she wouldn't go back to Morelli; I was going to tell her that I wanted our 'someday.' I wanted to wait for my contact to expire before I made my big move.

Unfortunately, two weeks before the contract was due to expire, I got called in. I only had one hour to prepare and to get ready. I went down to Steph's apartment, I wanted to make sure that she heard it from me. I entered her room and watched her sleep for a few moments before I sat down and woke her up. I told her that I would be gone around a month but I would come back. I couldn't tell her where I was going, but she understood.

As the helicopter took off from the roof, I was counting the time until I was back. I knew that I needed to clear my head or I wouldn't be keeping the promise that I would be back. I thought of her for a few more moments and then I put on the mercenary face and went to work.

Getting dropped off in the middle of nowhere with only a backpack wasn't my idea of fun. I was glad to be getting out after this one, I was getting too old for this. It took longer than planned but I got out; unharmed. I was tired but that was normal for missions. I spent a few days in D.C. going over paperwork for getting out. They tired talking me into signing a new contact but I turned them down. They did mention to me a chance to come back and help train, stateside, but I wanted to wait and see what was happening with Steph before I agreed. It sounded like it would be a good opportunity but I wasn't going to answer just yet.

During the flight home, I thought about what was happening with RangeMan and with Steph. I hoped that she would still be there waiting for me. As I landed on the roof, Tank meet me at the door.

"Report." I asked him as we moved down the stairs toward the fifth floor.

"RangeMan's good, got a few more clients. You out for good?" Tank asked.

"Yeah. Steph?" I had to know what was going on with her.

"A miracle worker! She stepped up and helped me with the paperwork when it got to be too much. Cleared it out faster than even you could do. You have her to thank for not having any work on your desk. She made some changes, but they simplify things." I couldn't help but smirk at the amazement in his voice about Steph. I knew that she would be a great asset at RangeMan if she ever put her mind to it.

"The cop?" I asked him.

"Not a problem. No one has seen him since the breakup; he's been on assignment." I felt lighter hearing that.

As we arrived on five, I looked at Tank and told him I was going to be off line for the rest of the night. I was going to take my Babe out to celebrate. There was a few things that I needed to tell her. I found Steph working in her cubicle. She reached up and rubbed the back of her neck. I was always fascinated when she did that, I knew that she knew I was there. The same things happens to me when I am around her. She looked up with a huge grin.

"Welcome back, I missed you" She told me with a smile. "You ok? No new holes?"

I laughed as I told her that I was fine. I asked her out for supper and she agreed. We set a time and I told her that I would pick her up.

I was nervous and pacing my living room while I waited for the time to come to go pick her up. Finally, I went down and got her and led her to the parking garage. We got in my turbo and head out to eat. It was a nice supper, hard to sit through with her making all the noises that she makes. After we were done I asked her if she would like to take a walk.

I was quiet as we walked, enjoying the night and trying to get up courage to tell her what I needed to. I explained that my contract was up, how I was going to be around more to concentrate on RangeMan. She was smiling as she listened to me talk. I told her that I was ready for 'someday' if she was. I was happy to hear that she was.

It has been a few months now that we have been together. Shortly after we decided to make it official she moved in with me on seven. I asked her if she wanted to move into a house, but we both liked how things were now and didn't want them to change. I did though, I wanted to marry her.

I talked to her about the chance to train the new recruits for the government. Being her, Steph told me if it makes me happy then to do it. I don't think that she has a selfish bone in her body. I decided to let them know that I would do it be there would be conditions. I wanted to be able to tell them 'no' if I had something going on, I wanted it clear that I wasn't to be sent anywhere, and I didn't want extended time away. It could only be stateside or I wouldn't do it.

I asked her to marry me one night lying in bed and she accepted. She asked me when and I said that I would marry her tomorrow if she would let me. I knew that she thought that I was joking, imagine my surprise when she agreed. I loved celebrating our engagement. I don't think that I could ever get enough of her. The next morning we were married at that court house with only Tank as a witness. I knew that she was happy with the way we did it, she hated all the attention on her, and I only hoped that her mother didn't give her too much grief over it. My babe was never going to be 'Burg, I wish her mother would accept that.

The guys were all happy and threw us a party. My parents were blissful and congratulated us. We went to see them shortly after and had a great time together. They really loved Steph and accepted her into the family with open arms. When Steph told her parents they only ones who were happy for us were her dad and grandma. Her mom still wasn't talking to her but we were dealing with that.

Two months after the wedding we found out that Steph was pregnant. I was truly pleased about it, it was a chance to be a hands on dad. I had been talking to Julie more, thanks to Steph, and she was scheduled to come and stay with us in a few weeks. I knew my Babe would be a great mother, she has so much love to give. We told Julie one night over Skype and I think I could almost hear her screaming from here. I am glad that she was so excited for us and for the chance to be a big sister. My guys were almost as excited as I was. Baby gifts were appearing randomly, with no claim as to who got it for us. Bibs, clothes, swat gear, you name it they guys found it. This child was going to be spoiled and loved. We would never be short a babysitter.

The first months went smoothly. Steph was more tired than usual but not much morning sickness or anything else. We decided that we were going to find out what we were going to have when it was time. I was hoping for a baby girl, just like her mother. Steph, of course, was hoping for a baby boy just like me. In the end we both agreed that as long as the baby was healthy were didn't care.

When we were three months pregnant, Steph was having a Pino's craving. We were headed out and ran into a few of the guys and they ended up coming with us. We had a great time relaxing and visiting while we were eating. As we finished, Morelli walked in. You could tell just by the way the place got quiet that something was going to happen.

As he started yelling at her we all got up and formed a barricade around her. She pushed through and let him have it. I knew she wanted to do this on her own but I didn't want her to be hurt. As she finished yelling at him, she was shaking and I knew I needed to calm her for the sake of the baby. When he saw her ring he started off again.

I knew that she didn't want him hurt so I kept quiet and kept my hands to myself. The guys looked like they were having a hard time too, holding themselves back. I wanted to get her out of there. As we were turning to leave Morelli started to reach out to grab her arm, the guys blocked her in so Morelli couldn't reach her.

"I don't think so; you don't get to touch her. She told her to leave her alone and I suggest you listen to her." I sneered at him. There was no way in hell he was going to touch a hair on her head. He would have to go through me first. Well, me and all the guys. This was their little sister that they were dealing with and any one of the guys would lay his life down for her.

We headed to the door and just as we reached it Terry Gilman walked in; well stalked in is a better way of describing it. Hmm, this might be interesting. I knew that they work together, on occasion, when Morelli went on assignment but I never had any proof that he would do anything with her.

Terry stormed over to Morelli, who was still at the table we just left.

"You Asshole…YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!" She yelled in Morelli's face.

The entire place broke into laughter. Stephanie was laughing so hard that she had to hold onto my arm to keep upright. I just smirked at Steph's parting comment. Maybe now he would be preoccupied with other things and leave my Babe's alone. We had other matters to attend to attend to.

We left and headed back to Haywood. I had a surprise for Steph and I hope she likes it.

**There you go! Another chapter in this one upon a time one-shot! ****I am working on more and hope the next one will be up next week but I work every day this coming week plus the weekend so I will try my best. It may be longer. **

**For those of you that are interested, I do have a Facebook page: One shots by Fanfic1975. Go check it out. I don't do much on there but I do post all my stories there too!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! I love reviews but they are not necessary; if you do, please be kind. I do with criticism—when it is constructive. No one is perfect, and I am far from that.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mistakes Made Chapter 4

**Janet Evanovich owns all but I just play with them. Someday I hope for a Ranger of my own, until then this will have to do! I don't have a beta…and not interested in one; so all the mistakes made are mine! Hehe!**

**SPOV**

I was sitting in our apartment on the seventh floor contemplating how my life has changed in the few months and how great they have been. Ever since the confrontation with Joe; life has moved at a face pace.

That night when we returned to Haywood Ranger, or as I was now calling him, Carlos showed me my surprise. It was blueprints of a complete remodel of the seventh floor. He took out the storage rooms up there and had them added as part of our apartment. We now had 3 bedrooms, in addition to our master suite, and two more bathrooms. The living room was enlarged and added a den. We left the baby's room until we knew what we were having. We had to move down to the 4th floor for almost two months but the final results were worth it. I helped Ella with the decorating and was pleased with the way it turned out.

Being pregnant meant that I couldn't do the same work that I was doing. No more skip tracing or distractions. I was sad about it but I would do anything to keep my baby safe. I now handled most of the client meetings, paper work and even did some searches. I still used my 'Burg connections to help find some of the skips when the guys really needed help, but I didn't go out after them anymore.

When I was five months pregnant, Carlos and I went in for an ultrasound. When the doctor asked us if we wanted to know the sex, we agreed. When he told us that we were having a boy, I was ecstatic. I would have loved a girl also, but I wanted a boy to take after Carlos. When I looked up at him, I could see how happy he was.

We decided to do a revealing party. The only one who knew the sex besides us was Ella. All our friends and family were there and we had a great time. The guys had a poll going on what we would have. The ones that won sure were loud that night. It was a good thing that we brought in contract workers, the guys were not in the work mind-set. After the party Ella asked us if we minded that she fix up the baby's bedroom as a gift to us. We talked about it and told her what we all wanted in there and let her do it. It was beautiful. It was done in creams and a soft blue with dark wood for the furniture. The bedding was an animal print with a spare one with sports on it. I fell in love with it the minute I saw it. I was so thankful to have Ella as part of my life and soon to be the baby's life.

We see Carlos family regularly. They were so supportive when we got married and so happy that we are starting our family. They were looking forward to meeting our little boy as much as we were.

Things with my mom haven't really changed. Even with me being married to Carlos and expecting a baby, she still thought that I should be with Joe. I don't think she will ever learn. I don't know how my dad puts up with it. Lately, he has been staying over in an apartment on the 4th floor a few times a week. I am glad that he is there to support us no matter one. I think he could rival Carlos in happiness when he found out we were having a boy. I think I heard him muttering about fishing poles and camping trips. Val still is with mom but she no longer holds the girls from me. I went and had a talk with her and now I get to see my nieces whenever I want them. They enjoy coming to Haywood and hanging out with everyone. They love all the guys.

When Terri announced in Pino's that she was pregnant it was a spiral of events. The 'Burg was talking about it non-stop and his mother threatened to disown him if he didn't take responsibility of his actions. He had asked her to marry him, but she turned him down. She said that he has a lot to prove to her before she would take that step. With having her uncle Vito behind her, he started to woo her. Within a few months they were together but that was taking a toll on his work. They ended up selling his Aunt Rose's house and moving to Philadelphia. It was close enough to come back to visit but far enough to get away from the talk of the town. I never did talk to him again and only saw him in passing. I wish him the best but glad I no longer had to see him every day.

I was due in three days, and at my last doctor's appointment he said I could go anytime. I am glad that we have everything ready. We do have the name picked out but we are not telling anyone until he is here. The MerryMen have set up an extensive call tree to get the news out when I go into labor. Mary Lou, Lula, grandma, my dad, and Carlos' parents were all included with the guys. I was nervous but couldn't wait until I had him. We had taken some birthing classes so I knew what to expect and I was looking forward to my epidural.

Just then, I got up and headed into the bathroom. Before I got there I felt a cramp and a gush of water down my legs. I did my business and walked back out to change my clothes and called Carlos to tell him it was time. He said he would be right here, he was only five minutes away. I also called the control room so they could notify everyone. Within seconds, Bobby and Lester walked in. They wanted me to have someone with me until Carlos got here.

We were timing my contractions and were ready to go when Carlos got there. We loaded up and headed to the hospital knowing that tonight our lives would be forever changed…and I couldn't wait.

**RPOV**

I have said it many times before and in many different situations, I was proud of my Babe. She was so strong. When I got the call from her that she was labor, I think I was more nervous than she was.

We got her to the hospital and the night progressed. She didn't yell or scream. She was calm and collected and did what she needed to do. After eight hours of labor, thankfully mostly painless with the epidural, we welcomed our little boy. Seven pounds 12 ½ ounces and 19 inches long. All fingers and toes accounted for! We both had tears running down our cheeks as we looked at our little guy. He was the perfect blend of the two of us. His skin was a shade lighter than mine, he had my dark hair and right now Babe's eyes. I hope that they don't change. I also hope that he will get some of her curls.

Everyone was in the waiting room waiting on news. We wanted my parents, her dad, and the grandmas to be the first to know his name. I went out to get them and they came in with us. They all fussed over the baby and took turns holding him. They loved his name and took tons of pictures. Frank was in heaven at having a grandson finally, and he got misty eyed when he heard the name we had picked out. It was too bad that his harpy wife couldn't be here to celebrate with us, but she really didn't deserve it. I know Steph didn't want her anywhere near our child. I think the time has come for Frank to make so decisions. He has been staying a lot more at RangeMan and even asked me for a name of a good attorney.

I told Babe I was going to be right back, I was going to go tell everyone they could come in a visit and let everyone know the name we picked. She asked me if we could have to core team in first and I agreed. A couple of month's back we were talking and decided we wanted Tank to be the baby's godfather. We knew no one would watch over him better if we were not around.

I walked out into the waiting room. Everyone stood up as I came in. I looked around and saw Tank, Bobby, Lester and rest of my men. I am glad we were able to have contract workers in so they could all be here for us. I was proud that these were the men that my child would call uncles.

"He is here," I said to the room. A cheer went up. "He was 7 pounds 12 ½ ounces and 19 inches long, born at 8:28 p.m."

"What's his name?" someone in the back, Hal I think, yelled. I ignored him and kept talking. I knew they wanted to know his name but I wanted to make them wait. Evil, I know.

"Steph can have visitors for the next hour, then she has to rest. You can come in the room in small groups of no more than 4 but only for a few minutes so everyone can see them." They started arguing who was going to go in first and I wanted to put an end to that right away.

"NO arguing. You all can see them but not if you don't calm down. No offense to anyone but she wants the core team to come in first and meet their nephew then the rest can come in." I told them. I wondered how long it would take before they realized I side stepped the question still. I wasn't disappointed.

"His name?" asked Tank. I smiled at him, Tank had been my second in command for many years and I knew I could count on him for anything. Whether it be watching my back, or taking care of my Babe and son, to calling me out for not saying what they all want to know.

"Tank, before I tell you I have something to ask you."

He just raised an eyebrow in response. I could tell that everyone was getting antsy, wanting to know and go see him, so I decided to put them out of their misery and ask Tank at the same time.

"How would you like to be Franco Carlos Manoso's godfather?"

.

.

.

.

**Five years later….**

**RPOV**

Franco was growing so big and would be starting preschool in the fall. He is like a spitting image of me with the exception of having my Babe's eyes. I couldn't believe how fast it went. We have added to our family and lost some as well.

Aleesha Rose Manoso was born two years after Franco, and she followed him where ever he went. He was always looking out for her and I couldn't be any more proud of my family.

We lost Grandma Mazer last year, she was out with her friends, came home and fell into a peaceful sleep that she didn't wake up from. Stephanie was heartbroken as were the kids, they loved their grandma and miss her every day.

The MerryMen, as Steph loves to call them, haven't changed very much. All the guys love the kids and fight over who gets to watch them. I used to have a group of hardened military men but now you can see that it was only one the outside. Especially when we would find them with tiaras on having a tea party with our three year old princess. Both the kids call all of them their uncles and they love them.

Frank ended up divorcing Helen and moving into Haywood. We sat down and talked to him and asked him if he wanted a house or apartment, but he had asked if he could stay in the building to be closer to Steph and the kids. We didn't have a problem with that. He still drives his cab, but also does a little work for RangeMan. One of the most hated job in the place was monitors and he loved doing it. You could often find him in front of them while he was off duty. He would come up to get a snack and take over so the guys working could get a break and something to eat.

Helen got worse after Frank divorced her, and now lives with Val, Albert, and the kids. The only ones who have seen our kids are Angie, Mary Alice, and Lisa. They love coming and spending the weekend with us and grandpa.

I heard from the grapevine that Morelli still having problems. Terri and Morelli got married five months after she burst into Pino's and shortly later she gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Unfortunately, for Joe, the baby's obviously wasn't his. He was heartbroken but stayed married to her. Years later he caught her still cheating on him and he ended up divorced. Since they were living in a house that her family provided he had nowhere to go. He tried to come back to the 'Burg but wasn't received very well and ended up moving down to Las Vegas and continues to live there.

I think the biggest transformation was with Steph. She is still the wonderful person I met all those years ago in the diner, but now she is more. She is more confident than she ever was. She was the best mother than anyone could have imagined. I knew she would be. She has endless patience, and takes the time to listen to the kids and always helps them fly.

**That's it! All done. Thank you for all the reviews! We will see you soon!**

**For those of you that are interested, I do have a Facebook page: One shots by Fanfic1975. Go check it out. I don't do much on there but I do post all my stories there too!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! I love reviews but they are not necessary; if you do, please be kind. I do with criticism—when it is constructive. No one is perfect, and I am far from that.**


End file.
